Megaman X vs Zero
by Jowy Avilon
Summary: A Friendly Duel Between The Two Legendary Maverick Hunters! If This Gets Enough Positive Reviews And Becomes Popular I Will Add More Rounds To The Story!


X vs Zero

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

X appeared in blue beam of light at the location Zero had said to meet him. The Blue Bomber looked around and noticed that it seemed to be an abandoned part of Mega City. There was trash covering numerous areas of the ground and the buildings were broken and abandoned, X started down a one way street, a confused but serious look on his face as he held the X-Buster at the ready. Finally, he reached what appeared to be a former town square, and standing at what appeared to be an old fountain was Zero, with his back to him.

"Took you long enough to get here," the Crimson Killer said with a slight chuckle.

With a sigh of relief of finding his best friend X relaxed a little bit.

"What is all of this about, why are we here?" the Blue Bomber inquired.

"There is something I need to know, and in order to find out I had to bring you somewhere that the damage would be kept to a minimum," Zero replied.

X simply gave his partner a quizzical stare. With a deep breath the Crimson Hunter drew his Z-Saber and quickly turned to face his best friend.

"Prepare yourself," Zero ordered, a serious expression now adorning his face.

"What are you doing?" X demanded.

Without a word the Hunter nick named by some as the Red Death charged his best friend. When Zero was close enough he brought his saber down with a fierce slash that X narrowly avoided.

"Damn it Zero, what is all of this about?!" the Azure Hunter demanded once again.

"It is simple X, I only want to know which of us is truly better, I want to fight you in a friendly duel" Zero replied with a small but serious smile.

The Blue Bomber nodded with understanding and quickly charged the X-Buster to max level. The Crimson Killer flashed a quick and friendly smile to X and readied himself once more, knowing X was prepared to actually fight him this time. Zero rushed his friend and thrust his saber forward. The blade went from its usual green energy to pure electricity as it extended beyond normal means. X did a duck roll and barely avoided the blade and as he came back up he released the enormous blast from his cannon. Zero spun around but too late and was hit directly. The force of the blast carried the Crimson Hunter through the air for several feet before crashing with through a building, the debris from the wall landing on top of him. The Blue Bomber knew better than to relax and kept his buster ready. A moment later the debris laying on Zero disintegrated in a flash of energy. The Red Death was just as quickly back to his feet rushing his best friend once more. X leaped back as Zero got close but the Crimson Hunter smiled as he came to an abrupt stop and a shadow of himself flew from him and hit the Azure Hunter with a horizontal slash that sent him sprawling across the ground. X used the momentum and turned it into a back flip and landed on his feet. The duo rushed each other once more and Zero's blade burst into flame as he came up with an uppercut like motion that the Blue Bomber ducked to avoid. The Crimson Killer only grinned as he brought his Saber to pointing straight down, still ablaze. X looked up in just enough time for the incoming burning blade to strike him and force him harshly to the ground, leaving a sort of indention of himself.

"Very nice," X complimented as he picked himself up off the ground.

Zero flashed a quick cocky grin to his friend which X used to his advantage. With one swift motion a blue fireball exploded from the Azure Hunter's hands. The Hadoken connected harshly into Zero's chest, cracking his chest plate and sending him flying through the air several feet followed by a hard crash to the ground. The Crimson Killer slowly got to his feet and rushed X once more. X turned and ran coming to a giant, leaning skyscraper that he used and quickly started to run up. He looked down and found Zero still hot on his trail. Finally he reached the roof and with a dash leap into the air, turned himself around and released a fully charged blast at the still incoming Zero. The Crimson Hunter barely avoided the blast and it crashed through the skyscraper causing it to shake violently. X landed gingerly on the roof as Zero appeared in front of him.

"You can run all you want X but you will still lose in the end," Zero remarked casually.

The duo rushed each other once more. X opened fire on Zero who with skill cut the bullets down as they neared him. The two met in the center of the roof in a burst of energy that caused the building they stood on to shake again. The Blue Bomber held with his left hand the hand that held the Crimson Killers Saber. Their free hands in Buster form aimed at each other. The two grinned at each other and both released the blasts from their cannons. The close range of the two blasts colliding into each caused a giant explosion that sent X and Zero both flying in separate directions and landing roughly on the ground of the roof. The explosion was also too much for the already unstable building and it started to shake violently as it began to collapse on itself. When the smoke cleared all that could be seen was the collapsed debris of the skyscraper. After several minutes, the fate of the two Legendary Hunters seemed all but absolute when two points of the fallen skyscraper started to rattle around. Finally X and Zero emerged, covered in dust, debris, smoke, and the heavy damages they had done to each other in their fight. The duo looked at each other with serious looks on their faces like they were ready to continue the battle. Finally Zero smiled and placed his Z-Saber away.

"What say we just call it a tie for now and fight again another time, this time somewhere where a building won't collapse on us," Zero offered, a giant spark exploding from his chest.

"Alright, we will call this a tie for now, but face it Zero, I totally had you beat," X mused with a grin.

"Oh, you think so?" Zero inquired with a dangerous but light tone.

X slowly turned and started to walk away.

"Of course I do," The Blue Bomber replied.

"Come back here and say that to my face!" the Crimson Killer demanded starting after X.

"No, I don't think I will!" X called back as he took off running himself...

Well, here ya go, I got bored and decided to do this. I know it is short but I had fun writing it and I only hope you all enjoyed reading it. As always my peeps, R&R, be brutally honest with me, I can take it, I promise.


End file.
